An Unexpected Visitor
by NBL8523
Summary: Could this unexpected visitor really be the answer to all of King Francis problems? Francis has lost the love of his wife, his country is in a religious war, and England has France in their sights. Follow King Francis as he works to try and bring back love and normalcy in his life and get his country back under control.
1. Chapter 1

**I love watching the show Reign and wanted to put my spin on it. This is my first time writing and I hope everyone likes it. Please comment and tell me your thoughts.  
**

As I sit there thinking what in the hell am I doing with this woman, she lightly touches my back and asks me am I okay. These last couple of days has been troublesome due to the attack on my wife Queen Mary who can't even bare to touch me let alone be around me.

"Amelie you are a wonderful women but I am afraid this was a mistake. I have nothing that I can offer you and you deserve so much more than this. I hope one day you will find that man who can give you the happiness and loving marriage you so deserve."

As I get up to walk back to my bedchambers I carry that guilt of tonight's events and many thoughts of my loving wife and her growing affection towards my cousin Prince Louis. I wonder what went so wrong to make her hate me. Before, I could recall those memories I noticed a figure approaching me from a corner in my room. I was about to alert my guards when she spoke.

"Please do not call out to your guards." The mysterious woman says.

Startled I ask her "Who are you?" and "How did you get past my guards?"

I can't help but notice how beautiful she is. I have never encountered a women like this, she had long dark hair and green eyes that could stop a man in his tracks. From the looks of her and the way she carried herself it looked like she had ensnared a few. Snapping me back to the present she calmly says to me.

"My name is Natalia and how I got in here is less of your concern."

I am so confused that I sit down while slowly keeping my eyes on this stranger. She continues to say something but I rudely interrupt her due to the horrible week I have been having.

"Natalia what is it that you want?" she replies.

"I have come to help you and before you say anything please let me explain."

I notice that she walks backwards away from me in a somewhat defensive manner. This alarms me so I get up without alerting her of my uneasiness.

"I have come here to help you against a force that you are not ready or prepared for. As you may already know this force you will encounter is England and Queen Elizabeth wants to destroy you and any threat to her throne."

I become more scared of this then worried because I know the threat she mentions is none other than my wife Queen Mary. Everything that we have been through I don't know how I am going to handle this without letting my emotions control me, because I know that the politics has to be put before anything personal. Once I am able to process all of this information I ask

"So why do you think you can help France?"

"Francis this is what I do, I help those that need it."

"So what is it that you do?" I am curious to what occupation that would require this beautiful woman to help my country.

"I am a spy who was hired by Queen Elizabeth, to help bring your country to the brink of destruction. I have been at your court for some time and I believe that you are in more need of my help than Elizabeth. All you have to say is that you want my help and it is yours."

It is hard to trust anyone who would and could so easily betray their Sovereign ruler.

"So you would betray your own Queen?" she looked at me with such hostility.

"She is not my Queen, I have no master and I serve whom I please. I have no time to explain this to you anymore, I have to go but if you want my help I will meet you here again tomorrow night then I can explain more."

I quickly asked her as she was about to leave, "Why should I trust you?"

She slightly turned her head over her shoulder as she was at my window and said, "A king shouldn't trust anyone." And like that she was gone.

I could not sleep at all that night. With so many thoughts in my mind I needed to talk to someone I trusted about this. The one person I truly need my wife was no longer willing to listen to my worries. That morning after my meeting with my advisors, I request my brother Bash and mother Catherine De Medici to stay behind it was something of the utmost importance I need to discuss with them. Once I told them of last night, they both had a concerned look on their faces.

"We should not trust her Francis, she could still be working under Elizabeth's orders." said Bash.

My mother wasn't the one to hold her tongue and she quickly responded as any parent would.

"Of course we should not trust a spy, let alone one who was willing to work for England. That is the least of our worries, Francis. I am concerned about the growing affection between Mary and Conde. She has visited the chapel 5 times this week. Prince Louis is the "Prince of the Blood" with ties to Protestants. If this gets out to our enemies like England this could destroy her and France. I love you my son but to our enemies it makes you look like a weak King who can't control his wife let alone his country."

I knew she was right and I loved her for caring, but I didn't know what I could say to help ease her fears and worries because I still haven't found a way to ease my own. In that moment Bash responds.

"5 times? Maybe she thought God didn't hear her the first 4 times!"

We couldn't help but look at each other with a smile. I know that in stressful times I can always count on Bash to lighten the mood. On the other hand mother didn't take to kindly to his joke.

"Yes, leave it to the bastard to joke at a time like this. If it wasn't for my son's love for you I would have…"

Before she could finish her sentence I decided to intervene.

"Enough, mother please live us."

As Catherine leaves I look at Bash with an even more concerned look.

"With everything going on I can't control her appetite for vengeance. So please try to stay off her list brother!"

With a chuckle Bash says, "Very well my King! So, what shall we do about this spy who serves no one?

I responded, "I don't know but I want you there when I meet her again. She is going to meet me tonight in my bedchambers."

"See you then." As Bash was walking away I could only think where I would be if it wasn't for my brother's love and loyalty to me.

Later that night Bash and I decided that we did not want to scare her off so it would be best if he hid in the curtain in the back of the room. I waited patiently for Natalia the spy to arrive. The night went on and I was growing impatiently with waiting so as I was about to call out for Bash she arrived once again through my window. I never seen her enter my room the first time but seeing how she entered left me with a puzzled look on my face. Natalia must have noticed because after she unhooked her contraption she said

"I am sorry this is one of my inventions I made. It helps me get in and out of places quickly."

I could not help to notice the mention of her other occupation. This had to be the most ambitious female spy I have ever encountered! I couldn't help but admire that about her.

I say to her in a more sarcastic tone, "So you are a spy and an inventor? Well, your parents must be proud."

Natalia looked at me with such a menacing look she quickly but plainly says, "I have no parents." She quickly changes the subject

"I take it you do want my help? If that is so then your bastard brother can come from behind the curtain and we can talk."

Bash comes from the curtain embarrassed that they even tried to out spy a spy.

To find out more about this mysterious woman I ask her once again

"Why do you want to help us now against Elizabeth?" she responded

"I told you because if you go up against England it will be a battle you will lose. I saw you yesterday at your party and you look like a King who has already been defeated. Why is that?"

Bash senses the hesitation in my answer so he politely says to Natalia to change the subject.

"Who are you really? We know you are Spanish from your accent. So why is a Spanish spy willing to work for England and France?"

These were all good questions that need to be answered. We both look at her waiting for her replay. We both see that she is guarded with her answer. We watch her slowly walk to the fire place and as she turns around calmly she says

"I am Natalia Santos of Spain…bastard daughter of King Phillip II of Spain."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

It was like Bash and I was connected as one because we both said in shock "DAUGHTER!"

As I stare in utter surprise that my brother-in-law had a bastard daughter we didn't know about, I could understand the reaction to my early question asking about her parents being proud. What parent would be proud of their daughter let alone an illegitimate daughter helping your country's biggest enemy? This is a question I would have answered but what was more important was that this country needs help and I was eager to hear what Natalia had to offer.

"I know this comes as a shook to you both but I can assure you that I have no connection to my father as he has no connection to me."

I finally looked at Bash and he knew what I was thinking.

"Natalia this is a shock and I think we all can agree this is something we need to discuss, but at a later time. Right know we need to discuss what needs to be done to protect this country from an English invasion."

"What is the plan?" says Bash.

Natalia mentions how she will do her part to help us prepare and hopefully deter an attack by England

"I will continue doing what I have been doing, once I get the information I will relay it to you Francis and we can together choose the best course of action."

I couldn't help but be amazed at how in charge this woman was and how she didn't falter in the presence of a King. I am surrounded by strong women in their own why, but something about Natalia seemed different. I started to feel overwhelmed by everything that was happening and couldn't help but long for a goodnight sleep which I was denied last night.

"If we are to succeed in this we need to work as a team, no one can know. So, Bash I want you to assist Natalia on anything she needs. I still have daily duties so I will not be much help, I think we should continue to meet every two days unless something comes up that is important"

Both agree and on cue Natalia was on her way out to where ever she goes.

"I still think we need to be careful with regard to her intentions." says Bash.

"I agree brother when you are assisting her be careful and observant."

"Well, if there is nothing else you need Francis I have to attend to other matters that I need to take care of before any of this goes any further."

I can only assume that it is Lady Kenna who my brother has to deal with. I can understand because I too have issues with the woman I married. So I kindly dismiss him to handle any business before we start working with Natalia.

"Very well Bash and I am truly sorry about your marriage."

As Bash is walking away I noticed the one person I really needed to talk to who I missed dearly. Once Mary approaches me I feel this conversation is not going to go the way I want it.

"Francis I am glad I found you I wanted to let you know I will be staying at our Château in the country side." Says Mary

"That would be wonderful since I know you need a break from the Castle maybe I will accompany you there until you get settled in."

"Francis I thought we agreed to live separate lives, I do not think it would be a good idea because it would only give you hope."

Her words are so cold that I feel my heart skip a beat and I realize my wife truly does not love me. So I muster up the only words I could say.

"At least let me send additional guards with you."

"Very Well…Thank you Francis for being so understanding."

She walks towards her bedchambers to get ready for her journey and my only instinct is to retreat to my very own room to be to myself and think.

On my walk back to my room I am passing the Great Hall and I notice a familiar face among some of the noblewomen. As Natalia notices me she does a formal curtsey and the ladies follow her lead. It becomes obvious this is one of her ways to blend in and get information. All I could do was acknowledge them with a friendly grin as I walked past them and thought she is one interesting woman.

It has been 2 months since Mary has left and as much as I miss her as each day passes by my longing for her is starting to fade. During these 2 months mother has met Natalia and they seem to get along surprisingly well since Natalia has introduced some new poisons to her.

Together we all have been working tireless trying to find out what Queen Elizabeth has been planning and we have made a lot of progress. What we found out is her whole agenda is personal towards Mary and she wants France and Scotland. One key piece we are missing is how she plans to implement her plan. We have agreed she needs someone in France with noble blood to help her. Natalia and Bash have been hard at work, well in Bash's words Natalia has been hard at work he has only been keeping watch, catching dinner, tending to the horses when they have to travel. I told him that he truly is living up to be the Master of Horse and Hunt!

Later that day me and Bash entered my private study and mother and Natalia where already there discussing Natalia's newest poison that supposedly will keep a person on the latrine for days. They wanted to test it and were deciding on whom to try it on.

"As interesting as that sounds we need to find out who could potentially be Elizabeth's stronghold here in France." I say exhausted

The last couple of months have been exhausting and stressful. I have been dealing with issues in my country, helping Scotland and dealing with the threat of England. The utmost issue that I am more concerned about is this person Elizabeth has here whoever they are is a threat to my rule. It is important we find out who they are and put a stop to England. Bash and Natalia thinks it could be one of the many nobles who are not happy with my ruling. That could be a lot since this whole protestant and catholic fighting has started.

"What of Narcisse?" Natalie says

"Narcisse is a threat but he is a threat I'm keeping my eye on. He has been trying to impress me thinking through me he can regain his wealth and power. So leave Narcisse to me." Mother commanded

We all agreed that Narcisse was a concern but we knew my mother could handle him. This still left open who could possibly be Elizabeth's stronghold here in France. Natalia mentioned that the King of Navarre would be the most likely choice since he is a possible threat to the crown. Bash and mother agreed that would make since he is of royal blood and a Protestant. I cannot agree with Natalia I find it to obvious that Antoine would be that careless.

"I think that Antoine would not risk it since he put himself on our radar when he came the first time to avenge his older brother."

"Francis my gut is telling me that King Antoine is involved with whatever Elizabeth has planned. With your permission I would like to go to Navarre alone and find any evidence that will back my claim of his treason." Natalia says

Natalia it is a risk but you are right we cannot rule him out. So gather what you need and send updates with anything you find."

"What of Prince Louie?" ask Bash

It never acquired to me to think of Conde because of the circumstance with him and my wife. The last person I want to talk about is Conde so I brush of any suggestions of his involvement. In a kind tone I answer Bash question and hope it will be the end of any questions about Conde.

So I say, "I feel that he already has what he wants since he is in Scotland with my wife. So we do not have to worry about Conde."

Natalia responded, "It is thoughtful of you to spare your wife's lover from suspicion but no one should be ruled out especially the brother of the very king I am going to spy on."

"Francis, she is right especially now he has returned with Mary." says Mother

I had totally forgotten that Mary and Conde returned this morning. It seems I have been too merciful to Conde because I only wanted my wife to find her happiness and it so happened to be with him. I could not stand to see her in pain especially if I have to kill him for treason. My country is under attack and I have to do what is best for my people no matter how my wife feels. Everyone was in agreement about Conde so we all had roles and jobs to do to beat this formidable foe.

"Alright, so everyone has their subject. Mother you handle Narcisse, Bash you get in with Conde have him accompany you with any dealings with Protestant issues. I will deal with Mary.

Everyone is leaving and I pull Natalia to the side.

"Natalia I want you to be careful and don't standout to much Antoine is a very suspicious man."

"Francis thank you for your concern but this is not my first mission and I can take care of myself for I have been doing it for many years."

And like that she was gone out the door. I don't know what is happening to me especially my care for the well-being of her.

"You are developing feelings for her." says mother.

"Don't be absurd mother I only see Natalia as just someone who is helping us and nothing else."

As I say this I realize that I am not convinced myself of my feelings because it is too premature to think of her when I am still in some way trying to save my marriage.

"Well remember my son it is okay especially in your circumstance but I don't want to see you get hurt again. There is no room for love in the line of work Natalia does.

It has been several months since Natalia has left for Navarre. The correspondence between her and Bash has been nothing of importance about King Antoine and Elizabeth involvement. The only one of us who seems to have her situation under control is mother she has Narcisse handle that I wish I spoke to her sooner about his blackmail that started all this, and Bash has only reported that Conde has been meeting with Protestant leaders. It seems most of us have made some progress but me. The conversations with Mary have been somewhat non-existent. She keeps the conversations between us strictly political. I feel that I am trying to hold on to what we had that I know I need to let her go.

"Mary I been thinking about what you said about us living separate lives. I think you are right I feel like I am causing you more pain by constantly looking for what we had between us. It hurts me to see you like this and the hope I have of us getting back together is killing me so I am letting you go, you are free to do as you please."

"Francis I…"

Before she could finish whatever she was going to say I was out the door. I could not stand to have this conversation go on any longer. I am so angry and upset that I have failed as a husband. The determination in me would not let me be a failed ruler. I went looking for Bash because we need to find out whom here is the threat to France. Bash was in the stables just returning from one of his patrols when I approached him about any new information.

"Bash did you hear anything from Natalia?"

"Yes, I just returned from my patrol where I usually go and get her correspondence. It seems like she knows something and whatever it is she says this is her last message. She will return to France soon after she takes care of an important matter."

This has me somewhat confused because her message sounds urgent but not to urgent that she wouldn't return. So, we have gotten no closure to finding out who is Elizabeth's stronghold here in France. This day has been one disaster after another I feel I need to retire to my chambers to rest before something else happens.

"Bash I am feeling tired I think I will retire to my chambers and rest for the day. If you hear anything from mother you both report to my room separately so we can discuss any matters dealing with Elizabeth and France."

"I will make sure to reach out to Catherine secretly to see if she has heard anything and if it is important we will come to you as soon as possible."

As we both left the stables I returned to my bedchambers to relive the stress of today by taking a nap. I lay on the bed thinking not just of the disappointment of today but what Natalia had to take care of. It has been somewhat of a surprise to me on how much I am starting to care for her well-being. There has been darkness around me since I was crowned and has left me with little hope that my life and kingdom will return to normal but Natalia has shown me that light…she has been my beacon of courage.

 _ **I am sorry about the delay in getting this chapter out! What I wanted to do in this chapter is slowly build on the characters relationships between each other. I hope you guys like it and hang in there with me as I move forward with the story.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Some new developments have been brought to our attention since one of my mother's own spies have found out that Mary's uncle Christian was not responsible for my father's poisoning. Apparently one of Narcisse henchman disclosed this information during one of their rendezvous. This leaves us with more questions than answers to why Narcisse would frame the Duke of Guise for treason and murder. I am really thinking about this new development and what it means for us.

"What does Narcisse have to gain from killing and framing the Duke?" I ask my mother.

"Francis I know that man more than he thinks. I do believe it is more than just to regain his status and my affection. I believe that for what every reason he did this was not to benefit just him but maybe someone else."

"This is pissing me off we can never seem to get ahead of this thing and all we got is Elizabeth"

"Francis we will find out who is working with Elizabeth we just have to think smaller. What was going on during the time Christian was here last?"

I had to think about this because so much was happening. I know that during that time we were dealing with the aftermath of Mary's rape and her attackers. Then it dawned on me!

"This was when King Antoine came to court for our renewed alliance. Mary and I found out that he was speaking with England but he assured us that he would stop if we agreed to give him money for the Protestants that are seeking refuge in Navarre. Then Bash found evidence implicating Conde but that is when you and Narcisse came in with evidence against the Duke of Guise."

"Yes I remember and Antoine was seeking revenge due to Bash killing his older brother."

"Mother I think we have narrowed it down to 3 suspects Narcisse, King Antoine, and Conde. I will tell Bash what we talked about and whatever you do don't let Narcisse know we are on to him."

"What of Mary? I mean if Conde is behind this do you not think it odd that he so happened to fall in love with Mary."

"I do not know but I don't think he would harm her. Either way I will have Bash keep an eye out for Conde and since Mary cannot be around me I will have Lola keep an eye on her without telling her of my suspicions. We really need Natalia right now!"

 **Sorry this Chapter was so short! I wanted to end it here because after reading some of the reviews I had to rethink my story and how I wanted to let the readers get to know the character Natalia or other new characters. So, I do agree that we need to know more about Natalia and her backstory, which is why I think the next chapter should be in Natalia's POV. I also read a review about a Natalia and Francis pairing. I have thought of that but I wanted it to be two people who help each other heal. Francis has been hurt by opening his heart; Natalia has been hurt in a different way and has really never opened her heart to anyone except one person. I want to explore and build their relationship to something I just don't know yet. I am really open to suggestions! Also, keep the reviews coming. I want to know what you guys think and to help me improve the story. Thanks**


End file.
